


VIP

by HaughtBreaker



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, Wayhaught - Freeform, band au, random idea that came at 3am, sorry god, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtBreaker/pseuds/HaughtBreaker
Summary: Waverly Earp arrives to a concert for her favorite band when she gets a welcomed surprise.





	VIP

**Author's Note:**

> Look... I had this idea at 3am one morning and I just went with it. Don't blame me. I don't even know anymore what's going on in my brain. Don't mind how horribly it's unbeta'd

Waverly Earp wanted to be there earlier, before the horde of fans arrived to the back door of the venue. She wanted to be there before everything got crazy. Unfortunately, the teens and pre-teens didn’t have adult duties to attend to. She’d been held hostage by a mountain of paperwork, resulting in her showing up to the rear entrance after over a hundred fans. Not for the first time, she couldn’t help but wonder if she was getting way too old for this. 

Stepping out of the Uber, she noticed her ankle boot was unbuckled and paused to fix it, trying to ignore the crowd that was around her. She stood up straight, running her hands down the black band t-shirt she hadn’t planned on wearing. She didn’t want to be _ that fan _, but most of her laundry was at the dry cleaner and somehow she’d managed to acquire an embarrassingly large collection of band tees.

She barely had time to lament over it as a large bus pulled up to the sidewalk, so close she felt the whoosh of air against her arm. On the side, the logo for _ The Revenants _ was emblazoned in dark paint and bad attitude. The crowd seemed to come to life in a roar as security poured out of the venue’s door, making sure no one decided to break through the barriers to rush the bus. 

Standing on the sidewalk, not yet a part of the swell of screaming fans, Waverly felt herself in a state of awe as she watched the doors swing open and one by one, the band members were escorted towards the building. The band stopped momentarily to sign autographs and take a few selfies with lucky fans but eventually they were finally ushered up the stairs to the door where they were above the crowd, waving at everyone. 

One in particular got Waverly’s attention. The tallest of them all, Nicole Haught was grinning as she took off the backwards cap she was wearing. She pulled out a sharpie from her pocket and signing it before dropping it down to one of the younger girls. Waverly could hear the girl’s squeal of delight from where she stood and she couldn’t help smiling. Small things like that had been the reason she’d been infatuated with the band since she was in high school, since the first time she’d seen them live. Looking up, she found the drummer looking in her direction, a single eyebrow raised. Waverly looked behind her to see if there was someone else, but everyone was pressing closer toward the door, trying to get closer to the band. 

Waverly was frozen in place, lost in the caramel gaze that certainly couldn’t be looking at her. Her heartbeat increased and her knees grew a little weak as suddenly a smirk danced across Nicole’s face and she leaned towards the nearest security, pointing in Waverly’s direction before she winked and allowed herself to be pulled inside. 

What the hell had that been about?

The man came jogging over, holding out a lanyard with a badge hanging from it. “The band wanted to know if you’d like to come back stage, join the VIPs.” 

Without hesitation, Waverly took the lanyard and slipped it over her head, almost having to run to catch up with him. Stepping in the door, it was like walking into a completely different and quieter world. She’d never been in this particular venue, let alone the backstage and she found herself in a state of awe as she looked around. 

“Watch out for some of the wires, it’s a bit of a mess back here.” The man called back to Waverly. “The other VIPs are already inside.” He paused in the hall, looking back and forth, causing Waverly to nearly walk right into him. “Sorry, today’s my first day and I’m not used to this place.” 

Waverly nodded. “That’s okay. I’m pretty much in a state of awe anyway.” 

“Which one of the band members is your favorite,” he asked as he turned to the left, seeming to once again know where he was going.

Waverly pursed her lips. She didn’t really need to think about it, but she didn’t want to seem like a crazy fan. “I mean… the whole band is great, I can’t choose just one.” She could hear the sound of girls squealing down the hall. “But I mean… if I had to choose just one… Nicole is pretty great.” 

The guard laughed. “She’s the one that got you in here,” he confirmed. “I only met her for a moment but she seemed pretty chill. Great drummer.” 

Waverly nodded. “The best.” 

Out of nowhere, a tall frame stepped into the hall. “Hey!” 

Waverly froze, her mouth going completely dry as she took in the sight of Nicole Haught right in front of her, wearing a white tank top under a black vest and black leather pants. Free from the hat she’d been wearing, Auburn waves fell to just above her shoulders. She was quite literally the most beautiful woman Waverly had ever seen in her life.

“Just taking her over to the VIP area, Ma’am.” 

“I can take her over,” Nicole smiled. “I think they needed some help out front with some unruly fans.” 

The guard paused for a moment, looking from Nicole to Waverly before nodding. “Sure.” 

When he left, Nicole looked down at Waverly, extending her hand. “Hey, I’m Nicole.” 

“Yeah,” Waverly nodded. “I know,” she managed to get out before shaking her head. “Sorry, I’m Waverly. Waverly Earp.” 

“Pleasure to meet you. I was about to grab a beer, did you want one before joining the others?” 

Waverly just nodded and didn’t think twice about following the drummer. It took a minute to realize they were entering a dressing room of sorts and Nicole was reaching into a mini fridge, retrieving two bottles. There was a faint smell of marijuana and perfume as Waverly moved closer to accept the bottle held out to her. “Thank you.” 

Nicole took a long drink from her bottle before she leaned against the makeup-covered counter and looked Waverly over. “I hope you don’t mind. I’ll take you over to the other VIPs in a minute. I was just feeling a little claustrophobic.” 

“I can find the others myself, if you’d rather be alone. I don’t want to impose.” 

“No, it’s fine.” Nicole leaned back against the counter covered with makeup. “You’re not exactly like the other fans. Much calmer.” 

Waverly felt a blush coloring her cheeks, leaning back against the edge of the counter near Nicole. “I suppose that’s true,” she took a drink of her beer, the crisp chill sliding down her throat giving her a bit of confidence even before her body could begin to process the alcohol. “Is that why you did this?” She lifted the badge. 

Nicole laughed at that. “Well, it’s probably gonna sound really cheesy but, there I was, surrounded by all these fans and the band and I looked up, and it was like a beam of light was shining down from a streetlight and highlighting you and it was like someone was trying to get my attention.’” Nicole tilted her head to the side. “And I really like your shirt.”

Waverly’s blush darkened as she looked down at her shirt which was one of the few designs that had Nicole as the main focus, smirk evident as she had her drumsticks crossed in an X in front of her. “Well, I must say you _ are _my favorite member of the band.” 

“Really?” Nicole chuckled, having the audacity to blush slightly and making her look a few years younger. “I’m flattered. Big fan of drummers?” 

Waverly shook her head. “Not really. Just one.” She couldn’t believe she’d just said that and she took a long drink from her beer to hide her surprise. 

“Well… I’m even more flattered,” Nicole smiled, seeming to enjoy Waverly’s self-consciousness. “Why me? I don’t think I’m _ that _ good.” 

Raising an eyebrow, Waverly tilted her head in surprise. “You’re a great drummer, but I’m afraid the reason is a bit more embarrassing.” 

Nicole only rose her eyebrows in question. 

“I might have had a crush on you since I was in high school since I saw you performing in a small club and it just… never really went away.” She buried her embarrassment by drinking her beer, not coming up for air until the bottle was completely empty. 

“That’s… really fucking sweet.” Nicole chuckled, shaking her head before pushing off the counter. “Come here.” She spread her arms in invitation.

Waverly found herself enveloped in long arms for a long moment. She breathed in the scent of Nicole's perfume -- a sweet vanilla scent -- and she swore she could hear Nicole’s heart beating until the arms released her and there was space between them again. “Wow… you give really great hugs,” Waverly chuckled sheepishly, leaning against the counter.

Nicole laughed loudly at that. “Well, my mother always said, if you’re going to go through the effort to hug someone, better put some effort into making it a good one.” 

“So, let me get this straight,” Waverly put the empty beer bottle down, crossing her arms over her chest. “You’re a great drummer… you’re gorgeous, and you’re secure enough to quote your mother to random strangers.” 

Another laugh from Nicole. “I suppose that’s everything there is to know about me.” 

“And you gave me a VIP pass just because I had you on a tshirt.” 

Nicole nodded. “That, and this particular t-shirt design is from ten years ago which means you are either a really talented stalker or a longtime fan.” She took a sip from her bottle of beer.

Waverly noticed Nicole hadn’t moved away beyond a foot or so since the hug. “So you thought someone who was a longtime fan needed a little pity?” Maybe she was actually moving closer. 

Nicole shook her head. “Not pity. More like an award for dedication.” She leaned a little closer. “Dedication should be rewarded.” 

Waverly swallowed audibly, internally begging her legs to keep her standing as she reached for the bottle Nicole was drinking from. She got no resistance as she freed it from her fingers and taking a quick sip, licking her lips and seeing Nicole’s eyes drop to her mouth. “And if I were a stalker?” 

Now a smirk crossed Nicole’s face. “Well, as I said… dedication should be rewarded.” 

Now Waverly laughed. “That is horrible.” This close, she could smell Nicole’s perfume again and it took everything in her to keep her composure. Instead, she let her eyes drift down the drummer’s long neck, noticing a silver chain that hung low on her chest. Not silver, she corrected herself as she took in the dull sheen. Platinum. She reached forward to lift the simple ring that the chain supported, the same dull sheen but adorned with red gemstones embedded around the surface. “Does your… wife feel the same way?” 

Nicole gently took the ring out of Waverly’s hand, tucking it into the collar of her shirt. “We have an… understanding.” 

“Oh is that what it’s called?” Waverly rose an eyebrow. 

“Don’t worry about her,” 

Waverly swallowed audibly as the drummer moved even closer, bracing a hand on either side of her hips against the counter she suddenly found herself pinned to. “Is this… um… part of the VIP thing?” 

Nicole chuckled. “Not always, but it is today,” she commented before suddenly pressing her lips to Waverly’s. 

Waverly whimpered in surprise, taking a moment before she returned the kiss. This was probably a really horrible idea, but she wrapped her arm around Nicole’s neck, pressing closer. She felt the arm slip around her waist as she was lifted just enough to prop her up on the edge of the counter. 

Nicole pressing closer until she was between Waverly’s thighs, Waverly pressing her knees against the leather-covered hips. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door just a second before the door burst open and Nicole growled. “God damn it, Wynonna.”

“Nicole,” The lead singer of the band crossed her arms over her chest, “band meeting in five minutes.” She looked at Waverly who was doing her best to bury her face in Nicole’s neck. “Hey Waves.” 

Waverly sighed softly, lifting a hand in greeting. “Awesome timing as always, Sis.” 

“I do my best. Five minutes, Red.” Wynonna said again before closing the door again. 

Nicole groaned, pressing a kiss to Waverly’s forehead. “Sorry, Babe. I thought we had more time.” 

Waverly chuckled. “It’s ok.” She lifted a hand to caress Nicole’s cheek, taking a moment to press their lips together in a kiss that was soft and loving, luring her in with its tenderness. Breaking off the kiss, Waverly hummed softly in contentment before slipping the VIP lanyard off and tossing it on the table. She reached into her bag and retrieved the staff badge and slipping it on. “It’s my fault, I was late.” She pulled her hair out from the lanyard as Nicole began to place soft kisses along the line of her jaw. “You know that new security guy is gonna think I’m just some crazy fan now, right?” 

Lifting Waverly’s hand to her lips, Nicole pressed a kiss to the wedding ring there. “It’s his own fault if he doesn’t know who my wife is. Speaking of which, nice shirt.” 

Waverly rolled her eyes. “I was in a hurry and it was clean.” She toyed with the buckle of Nicole’s belt, easing it undone with a smirk. “If I knew it would get me the _ VIP _ treatment, I’d wear it to every show.” She bit her bottom lip as the buckle fell open and she moved to the button of her leather pants.

Nicole’s fingers gently began to slide up the outside of Waverly’s thighs, inching up her skirt. “My wife is kinky,” she laughed, brushing the tip of her nose along the length of Waverly’s. 

“Your wife is married to the sexiest creature on the planet who is lucky she’s allowed to leave bed at all.” 

Nicole closed her eyes as a hand slid down the front of her pants. “I mean… I wouldn’t… if I had a choice.” Unable to resist, she captured lips in a hungry kiss, whimpering as fingers pressed closer. 

A loud banging knock on the door caused them both to jump. “CUT IT OUT YOU TWO,” Wynonna yelled from the other side in passing. 

“Fuck.” Nicole broke the kiss off with a groan as Waverly’s hand slipped out of her pants. “I’m gonna kill your sister. Like I might actually kill her this time,” she huffed as she began to button her pants, mournfully buckling her belt closed.

“You can’t kill her. Only I’m allowed to.” Waverly pushed Nicole back a few inches so she could slide off the counter, feeling a slight wobble in her knees. “Look at you, still making me weak in the knees.” She smoothed her skirt down with a smirk. “Come on,” Waverly picked up Nicole’s beer bottle and drank what was left, trying to find anyway to cool her boiling blood. “Let’s go get this meeting over with so we can continue this during the opening band.” 

“Oooh. My wife is super smart too.” Nicole commented as she allowed herself to be tugged out of the room.


End file.
